Many medical procedures are performed using minimally invasive surgical techniques, wherein one or more slender implements are inserted through one or more small incisions into a patient's body. With respect to ablation, the surgical implement can include a rigid or flexible structure having an ablation device at or near its distal end that is placed adjacent to the tissue to be ablated. Radio frequency, energy, microwave energy, laser energy, extreme heat, and extreme cold can be provided by the ablation device to kill the tissue.
With respect to cardiac procedures, a cardiac arrhythmia can be treated through selective ablation of cardiac tissue to eliminate the source of the arrhythmia. A popular minimally invasive procedure, radio frequency (RF) catheter ablation, includes a preliminary step of conventional electrocardiographic mapping followed by the creation of one or more ablated regions (lesions) in the cardiac tissue using RF energy. Multiple lesions are frequently required because the effectiveness of each of the proposed lesion sites cannot be predetermined due to limitations of conventional electrocardiographic mapping. Often, five lesions, and sometimes as many as twenty lesions may be required before a successful result is attained. Usually only one of the lesions is actually effective; the other lesions result in unnecessarily destroyed cardiac tissue.
Deficiencies of radio frequency ablation devices and techniques have been overcome by using cold to do zero degree or ice mapping prior to creating lesions, as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,423,807; and 5,281,213; and 5,281,215. However, even though combined cryogenic mapping and ablation devices permit greater certainty and less tissue damage than RF devices and techniques, both the cryogenic and the RF devices are configured for spot or roughly circular tissue ablation.
Spot tissue ablation is acceptable for certain procedures. However, other procedures can be more therapeutically effective if multiple spot lesions along a predetermined line, or a single elongate or linear lesion is created in a single ablative step. Radio frequency ablation devices are known to be able to create linear lesions by dragging the ablation tip along a line while it is active. However, no cryogenic devices are known that are optimized for, or which are even minimally capable of, creating an elongate lesion.